Rules Are Meant For Breaking
by classiccatastrophe
Summary: Five unrelated stories. Five rules. All at Hogwarts. Who will follow them? Who will break them? In response to Kitty132383's Challenge on HPFC Review please!
1. Rule 175

**These next five stories are in response to kitty132383's ****Things I Am Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts Challenge**** at HPFC. They are going to be completely unrelated chapters and some may even be from different Harry Potter Eras. These next five short stories are my first challenge responses! I hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Rule #175: I will not tell first years that the best way to study is to stay up all night balancing your textbook on your head, as gravity will cause the information to sink through the skull and into the brain.**

* * *

"Oi mate. When they find out we lied to them, Mum is going to have our arses."

"I know. It'll be worth it." High-five. Too loud. They duck behind the wall near the stairs and hope that the fire in the common room is casting enough shadows that they won't be seen. They peek around into the common room.

"What was that?" A first year boy with flaming red hair squeaked, bending over to pick up the book he dropped.

"Honestly Ron. It was nothing. The fire popped." A first year girl with bushy hair huffed, blowing her bangs from her eyes.

"Well, it made me drop my book."

"Are you worried someone will see you do this…this stupid thing!? I told you that this idea was a joke!"

"Well, you never know. It could work. I need all the help I can get for our Potion's exam."

Hermione gave one last groan before shutting her book with an audible pop and proclaimed haughtily, "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight your Grace." Ron muttered, but Hermione's withering gaze caused him to turn back to trying to balance his book on his head instead of saying anymore.

"Goodnight Harry...Harry? Harry!" Hermione jostled Harry's shoulder and watched him slowly raise his head. He wiped the drool of his chin, adjusted his glasses, rubbed his head, and looked around the room. It was obvious he had no idea where he was. "Oh honestly! You're in the common room Harry! You fell asleep studying for our Potion's exam." She answered his unasked question.

"Right…right. What page are we on again?" He asked drowsily, glancing down at his book. He was on page 310. They needed to know 1-1,050 for tomorrow's exam. He groaned and let his head fall back onto the table.

"This is what you get for not studying with me all those times I asked you. You wouldn't be losing sleep and worrying about failing _now_."

"We're only losing sleep because Fred and George said that it would help!" Ron squeaked trying to defend himself while awkwardly balancing on one foot with both arms out like airplane wings.

"Your book is going to fall."

_WHACK_! The book hits the ground.

"Weren't you going to bed?"

"Hmph. Goodnight." She turned on her heel, but not before shooting a slightly amused, yet scornful gaze at Harry, who had fallen back asleep.

"She doesn't know so much…" Ron mumbled placing the potions textbook back on his head.

"He is so thick." A whisper.

"He is our brother." Another whisper.

"Think we should tell him that it won't help at all?"

"Gred, what talk is that?"

"You're right Feorge. I had a small lapse in judgment for a moment. I'm over it now."

"That's better."

"So…we're waiting until they get their exam scores back to see how they did before we tell them?"

"Absolutely. If they pass, Mum will be so proud we helped wittle Wonniekins on his exams." High five again. Too loud again.

_WHACK_! The textbook hits the floor again.

"Who's there?" Ron calls out all the while poking a sleeping Harry in the head.

Fred and George make a mad dash up the stairs trying to stifle their laughter. Of course Fred and George would be sleeping with smiles tonight. They would pass their exams tomorrow. After all, they had asked Hermione for help months ago.

* * *

**__****EDITED ON 2-12-13.**_** I know that some of ya'll said it was confusing how Ron starts speaking and then Hermione picks up in the very beginning. I tried to make it a little more clear. I didn't want to put people's names after every quotation, so I didn't. Hermione always says, "Honestly..." So I thought that maybe people would pick up on that. I also wrote "Feorge" on purpose. Because his name is spelled "George" and I was making reference to the scene in "The Sorcerer's Stone". **_

**I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you**

**-Kelsey xxx**


	2. Rule 236

**Even though the challenge is over, I will finish this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rule #236: ****Breaking into song during Potions class is not acceptable **

* * *

"I really don't think that's a good idea," mumbled Remus. He was looking over the top of his book, one eyebrow raised as he watched Sirius and James try to write a song on the back of a piece of parchment. "Hey. Is that my potions essay?" He yelped, dropping his book and snatching up the parchment in one move.

"Boys! What have I told you? If you can't be quiet then I will make you leave!" The Marauders jumped from their seats, looking wildly around to see where Madam Pince's voice had come from. Peter pointed shakily to a shelf where two beady dark eyes were watching them through a gap between two books. She put a finger to her lips in a gesture of silence and stalked away.

"That was…frightening," James mumbled as all four of them sat down slowly afraid that Madam Pince would pop up again.

"That woman has always scared me. No one should love books so much. It can't be healthy." This earned a dark look from Remus. Sirius gave him a lopsided grin and snatched the essay back from him. "Don't get your knickers in a twist Moony. I'm writing you a part in our song. Wormtail has one too."

"I don't think I can do that." Peter squeaked. He looked visibly shaken at the idea of having to sing in front of anyone.

"Wormtail, this could make us the most well-known students in all of Hogwarts history." Sirius was shaking the parchment as he said this causing Remus to wince. That was after all his Potions essay.

"Sirius, it's obvious he is too afraid. We'll have someone else do it." James said casually not looking up from his parchment. Peter straightened his back at this and (although he did pale two shades) told them that he would do it and he would even help write the song. He turned out to be a pretty excellent poet. Sirius swore it was the pent up emotion in his short little body. Remus, who couldn't resist, ended up adding his own input as well. Later, when leaving the library, James patted Peter on the shoulder. They had made up.

"I am going to be sick."

"Peter, you'll be fine. Close your eyes while you're doing it. It will help." Sirius offered.

"Yes. Close your eyes. Brilliant."

"Shut it Moony. I don't see you offering any tips."

"I have one. We shouldn't do this!"

"Never mind, I don't like it when you give advice. It's bloody stupid."

"Class is starting." James muttered, completely un-phased by their bickering. Sirius stomped to his seat making sure to run into Severus as he did so. James followed behind him. He wanted to make sure that he kept Remus and Sirius separated till the end of class. His mind was so preoccupied though, he forgot to bother Snape. Peter couldn't even look at anyone. He walked to his seat with his head down. Remus walked in, completely composed, sat down, and proceeded to stare pointedly at Sirius and James.

"Good morning class!" Professor Slughorn waltzed into the classroom making sure to smile dazzlingly at the people in his special club. He was followed by a mumbling of "Good mornings" and class got started immediately.

"Alright. Remember what the plan was?" James whispered to Peter and Remus. They both looked rather ill. Only Peter looked like he could be sick and Remus looked like he could strangle Sirius or James or both of them.

"Yes!" Remus snapped, "We only went over this all night in the common room."

"We're going to forgive you for your attitude because it's almost your time of the month!" Sirius hissed at Remus. He had leaned over James causing James' head to touch his knees, but before Remus could take a swipe at him, James had thrown Sirius off. They both glared at him while still continuing to bicker over him which only irked James more. He palmed their faces turning both their faces back to face the front of the room. At this point, they were causing quite a commotion and people were starting to laugh around the room.

Professor Slughorn turned around but saw all his students taking notes dutifully so with a smile, he turned back towards the board. With one last glare to all three of them, James motioned for Sirius to stand up and begin.

Sirius stood, his chair scraping across the stone floor and cleared his throat. _Ahem. _He set a mini music player on his desk and began.

"**Ooooooooooh! You may know me as Sirius**

**But don't be fooled. I am not delirious.**

**Although I am quite handsome and charming,**

**My personality and wits are alarming.**

**And if you think that I am always playing games,**

**Just wait until you meet my mate James!**"

Sirius sat down with a flourish. The room erupted into applause. He shot a winning smirk at Hestia, who blushed furiously, all whilst Professor Slughorn tried to yell over the enchanted pocket sized record player.

"**Ooooooooooh! You may know me as Potter**

**You have a boyfriend? Well I'm hotter.**

**But don't worry. I won't steal her.**

**But I'll probably cock-a-feeler.**

**I never said that I was cupid.**

**Looking for love? Talk to Lupin.**"

James bowed deeply to the hoots and hollers following his verse. Well, mostly from the boys. The girls either looked guilty or not at all impressed. Professor Slughorn was now trying to get dancing students off desks and back into their seats. But even he stopped when Remus opened his mouth. Sirius and James looked up at him grinning like idiots. Remus had his right hand pressed to his heart and his left out in front of him like an opera singer. Although he hadn't wanted to do it, if he was, he was going out with a bang.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! The name is Remus John.**

**Mysterious and sexy? That's me. Come on!**

**Don't overlook me. That's not right.**

**You boyfriend an arse? Let's have a fight.**

**I'm just like chocolate, as sweet as can be.**

**But enough about RJL. Here's Peter P.**"

He was blushing furiously when he sat down, although he was grinning from ear to ear. That had been liberating for him in a way. And people actually found him funny. They were laughing and clapping for him. Professor Slughorn was now sitting at his desk, his lesson forgotten, and his head in his hand watching the show. Remus couldn't decide if he looked humored or not.

"**Oooooooooooh! It's me! Peter Pettigrew.**

**I heard what you heard, but I already knew.**

**You may think me cowardly and a wee bit shy.**

**But there's more to me than meets the eye."**

At this point in the song, Peter was now dancing and jumping from table to table. Remus, James, and Sirius all shared the "Where did this come from?" look. It was quite impressive.

"**I'm cunning and brave. Not easy to deceive.**

**Don't think you can pull one over on me." **

All four of them were now standing on top of their desk and with fists firmly placed on hips. This was the conclusion to their grand musicale.

"**Now the girls they want to be with us.**

**And the boys, they just want to be us.**

**Don't waste your time. Don't try harder.**

**We're the prank masters. We're the Marauders."**

They all bowed with a flourish just as their mini record player exploded into a small show of Fireworks. The whole class stood and applauded and cheered. The boys shook hands and gave high fives around the room. When all the hoots and hollers had finally died down, the Professor stood from his desk.

"Class is dismissed for today. I daresay I can't compete for your attention after that." The class cheered again and everyone made a mad dash for the door. Severus was the only one that looked downright angry that he would be missing Potions today. "Except for you four. You all will stay after class."

The Marauders shared glances with each other. Well they knew this was coming. They stood single file in front of his desk and waited for the blow. How long would they get detention for that?

"Boys, I must say. I'm quite shocked. It is one thing for you to interrupt class, but an entirely different thing to send the class into an uproar. I'm sure the Headmaster will inquire about it at some point." He stood from his desk, hands on the table, and looked squarely at them. "I must admit. I'm quite impressed."

Remus's mouth fell open and Peter looked like he could faint from relief. James and Sirius just smiled broadly, happy that at least one professor recognized their talent.

"I would like to invite you all to join the Slughorn Club."

"Sir, pardon me, but we aren't being punished?" Remus asked, slightly confused at the turn of events.

"Why, no Remus my boy! I thought your show was brilliant. And I would be honored if you would all sing at my annual Christmas party."

Peter fainted. Remus looked confused and James and Sirius laughed. Apparently they should sing in class more often.

**Rule #236: ****Breaking into song during Potions class is not acceptable (Unless it works out in your favor –The Maruaders!)**

* * *

**Yes I did write the song that they are singing! Stupid, but I'm kind of proud!**

**RxR PLEASE! **

**Thanks. –Kelsey xxx**


End file.
